Because Of You
by MysteryBatOuttaHell
Summary: Tony continues to realize exactly how much Ziva means to him. Possible lemon in later chapters. R&R please.
1. Because Of You

**First off, my apologies about the lack of author's notes until now. This is my first songfic so please go easy on me. I'm going to have a different song for each chapter, so I just named this story Because Of You since it's the name of the first chapter. I warn you now, characters may seem a bit OOC at times, but it's just how my muse gives this stuff to me. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>I was so hypnotized<em>_  
><em>_By the smile in your eyes today__  
><em>_Flying free as a bird__  
><em>_Caught inside every word you say__  
><em>_I want everyone to see..._

Tony continued to sit there and watch her from across the bullpen. Her face didn't show it, but he could see the smile dancing in her eyes. It was hypnotizing to him, and he became oblivious to everything around him. He didn't care who saw him staring at her. Hell, he _wanted _them to see. He wanted them all to notice how he got caught inside of her words. He wanted them to see how he cared for her. He wanted them to see how much he _loved _her.

"Tony!" He heard her sweet Israeli accent and was snapped immediately out of his thoughts. "Gibbs told us to go home. Usually you'd be the first one to leave instead of McGee. Are you alright?" Tony smiled at her. "Couldn't be better." He grabbed his backpack and shrugged it on while he continued to stare into her beautiful brown eyes. They matched perfectly with her caramel skin and dark brown hair, he thought.

_This is big time__  
><em>_This is larger than life__  
><em>_See the sparks fly__  
><em>_When you're standing by my side__  
><em>_Every step, every move, everything I do__  
><em>_Life is beautiful because of you__  
><em>

Tony waited for her to get her stuff before heading to the elevator together. If this were a movie, he thought, sparks would be flying all around them, making their perfect chemistry obvious to all the viewers. But he didn't need any movie affects for him to know just how perfect they were for each other. He hoped that she would realize that everything he did was for her. She made his life beautiful, and he wanted her to know it. Not only that, but he wanted her to love him, too.

_Every breath that you give__  
><em>_You're my sweet oxygen my friend__  
><em>_You made me follow it fast__  
><em>_So my dreams could get past the end__  
><em>_I want everyone to feel..._

_This is big time__  
><em>_This is larger than life__  
><em>_See the sparks fly__  
><em>_When you're standing by my side__  
><em>_Every step, every move, everything I do__  
><em>_Life is beautiful because of you_

Tony leaned over and switched the elevator off. "Tony," she protested. "Ziva, just listen to me." He took a deep breath. The smell of her sweet perfume flooded his nostrils. If he could replace oxygen with anything, this would be it. "Ziva...I…." Ziva eyed him suspiciously. "You…?" she asked, waiting for him to complete his thought.

_How did I survive before you came into my life?__  
><em>_Now I'd do anything at all, anything at all__  
><em>_For you__  
><em>_This is big time__  
><em>_This is larger than life__  
><em>_See the sparks fly__  
><em>_When you're standing by my side__  
><em>_Every step, every move, everything I do__  
><em>_Life is beautiful because of you__  
><em>_Oh all because of you__  
><em>_Because of you__  
><em>_Because of you__  
><em>_Everything I do__  
><em>_Life is beautiful because of you__  
><em>_This is big time__  
><em>_This is larger than life__  
><em>_See the sparks fly__  
><em>_When you're standing by my side__  
><em>_Every step, every move, everything I do__  
><em>_Life is beautiful because of you__  
><em>_Because of you_

"Ziva, before you came into my life, I don't know how I made it through each day. I had nothing to look forward to. I didn't have anything worth waiting for. Now, I'd do anything for you. I don't know if you feel the same way, but all I know is that everything I do is for you. My life is beautiful because of you. I love you, Ziva."

Ziva stared at him. She didn't know what to say. Looking into his sweet blue eyes and seeing his sincerity had taken her off guard. "Well," Tony said, breaking the awkward silence that had fallen between them, "Do you feel the same way?" "Well, at first I thought you were joking. But I have to confess…"

* * *

><p><strong>I know what you're thinking. You're thinking, <em>Not a cliffhanger on the FIRST CHAPTER!<em> Well, some of you are thinking that anyway. The other 99.9% of you are saying, _We all know where this is headed. She's going to say that she loves him too. _Well, you might be wrong. My muse and I are undecided on what happens next. No matter what you're thinking, I'm over here saying, _PLEASE REVIEW! _I will update ASAP. In the meantime, tell me what you think so far! :)**


	2. Thanks a Lot, Gibbs

**Second chapter is here! I couldn't find a song to fit how I wanted this chapter to go, so it has no song to it.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Well, at first I thought you were joking. But I have to confess…"<em>

Ziva felt his eyes stare into her. She couldn't hold off answering this question too much longer. She stepped back against the elevator buttons. Ziva felt behind her for something, anything that would buy her some time. Truth is, she doesn't know how she feels about him. There's no way I'm going to tell that to him, she told herself.

"Ziva, you can't hold off on answering me. We're trapped in this elevator until you do." He obviously didn't notice that she switched the elevator back on. Ziva cursed herself for even responding to his question. She had nothing to confess, so why did she say that she did?  
>"Tony, I-"she was cut off by the ding of the elevator. She saw Tony staring at something and followed his gaze right to Gibbs. Thanks a lot, Gibbs, she thought gratefully, now I don't have to answer him yet. Tony, however, didn't look nearly as pleased to see their boss standing there.<p>

Tony looked over at the opening elevator doors. When did it get switched back on? He thought, mentally kicking himself for not noticing what Ziva had done. He saw Gibbs looming in the opening. Thanks a lot, Gibbs, he thought angrily, now I can't find out what she was about to say.

"Am I interrupting something?" Tony was snapped out of his spiteful thoughts by Gibbs's voice. He opened his mouth to reply, but Ziva was quicker. "No. I accidentally switched the elevator off earlier but that situation has been rectified." Tony stood dumbfounded as Ziva slipped past Gibbs into the parking garage.

"Well, Dinozzo? Are you going home or are you just going to stand in the elevator?" Gibbs blue eyes bore into Tony as if he were trying to see into his soul.

"I'm…See you later, boss." Tony said as he slid past Gibbs. Gibbs couldn't help but shake his head at his senior field agent hurrying through the parking garage after Ziva.

Tony hurried past rows of parked cars to try and catch up to Ziva. Thanks a lot for delaying me Gibbs, he thought as he ran past a red Ferrari convertible, Now I'm not going to be able to catch her in time. He spotted Ziva getting into her car about ten cars ahead. Piece of cake, he thought. He sprinted to her car just in time.

Ziva heard something hit the left side of her car. She looked over and saw Tony trying to open her door. Sighing, she rolled the window down. "What do you want?" she snapped. She was going to miss Assassin Secrets**(A/N: I thought it'd be a show that Ziva would enjoy)** because of him for the third time this month. She mentally kicked herself for forgetting to TiVo it. "You never finished your thought," Tony panted, clearly out of breath for trying to catch up to her. "Tony, you're going to make me late for my friend's party," she lied, "So leave me alone and I will tell you tomorrow." "Fine," he replied, "But you better keep your promise." Tony stepped back and watched her drive off, leaving him not only alone, but also anticipating her response.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, it's short. The next chapter will hopefully have a song to go with it.<strong>


End file.
